Jenseits
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: Auszug aus Kap. 1.:...Mein Vater war ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor, ich hasse ihn deswegen, und meine Mutter, ja meine Mutter war ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin...
1. Erste Begegnung mit Suiris Black

**Title: Jenseits **

**Teil: 1/6 **

**Kapitel: 1?**

**Autor: Nachtschattenelfe (Mondschatten)**

**Disclaimer: alles nicht mir.**

**Bemerkung: einfach lesen und bitte reviews **

**Inhalt: wird nicht verraten **

**Paring: Regulus x Voldemort**

_**1. Die erste Begegnung mit Suiris Black**_

Der Krieg war, wie vor sechzehn Jahren wieder ausgebrochen. Dumbledore hatte Harry Potter, bedeutendster Zauberlehrling der magischen Welt und der Junge der lebt, wieder zu seinen verhassten Muggel Verwandten geschickt. Die Sommerferien, die er nur da verbringen musste, waren für ihn eine Qual gewesen. Er hatte immer wieder Albträume, in denen er sich die Schuld an Cedrics und Sirius´ Tod gab. Außerdem war da noch so ne Sache, die Harry nicht verarbeiten konnte, über die er aber auch nicht in seinen Briefen, an seinen Freunden schrieb. Seine so genannten besten Freunde schienen aber auch nicht die Absicht zu haben ihm zu schreiben...

Wenn die Dursleys wussten was Harry wusste, würden sie ihn auf Händen tragen und ihm alles durch gehen lassen, doch sie wussten es nicht.  
Doch nun waren seine Ferien zu Ende und er musste nur noch seine Sachen in Diagon Alley holen. Er apparierte zum Tropfenden Kessel und ging von dort aus in die Alley.

Er hatte sich für über die Ferien Lektüren aus der Hogwarts-Bibliothek mitgenommen, und so das apparieren gelernt. Er hatte sowieso mehr gelernt als in den ganzen sechs Hogwartsschuljahren zusammen. Er musst ja den größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit besiegen und musste sich dafür wappnen. Harry beherrschte auch die Unverzeihlichen-Flüche, auf die war er besonders stolz, da er sie in nur kürzester Zeit perfekt erlernt hatte.  
Als erstes ging der junge Hogwartsschüler zu Madame Malkins´ Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit, er nahm ein ganzes Set an Roben mit, egal ob es nur Schulroben waren oder auch andere. Danach ging er in die Nokturne Gasse. Dort besorgte er sich noch ein paar Schmuckutensilien, wie z.B.: ein auf dem Kopf stehendes Kreuz an einem schwarzem Band, das er sich auch gleich eng anliegend am Hals befestigte. Einen Ohrring mit einem Schwert als Anhänger, das Ohrloch hatte er schon selbst gestochen, und ein Armband, das aussah als würde sich Nagini, die dicke Schlange Voldemorts, um sein Handgelenk winden.

Danach ging er wieder in Diagon Alley und kaufte weiter ein, danach verließ er enttäuscht, darüber dass er keinen seiner, so genannten, Freunde gesehen hatte, Diagon Alley und machte sich auf nach Muggel London Innenstadt, um noch ein paar andere Klamotten zu kaufen.  
Sie hätten sich bestimmt über sein Äußeres erschrocken: Harry war größer geworden, er war nun 1,89m groß, hatte nun dunkelgrüne Haare mit silbernen und blonden Strähnen, diese Haarpracht war etwas länger geworden und sie ging ihm nun bis zum Ohr. Seine Moosgrünen Augen verbarg er mit lilafarbenen Kontaktlinsen, die er sich mal als Scherz gekauft hatte. Sein gut durchtrainierter, muskulöser Körper war noch perfekter geworden als er sowieso schon war. Eine Schlange zierte sein gesamtes Kreuz. Einzig die größeren Schrammen an seinem Rücken verunstalteten seinen Körper noch. /Noch tun sie das/

Als er vor einem riesigem Gebäude stand, schaute er erst noch mal auf die Höhe des Gebäudes und pfiff dann vor sich hin, während er hinein ging. Eine junge Frau trat zu ihm, umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, er lächelte und sagte zu ihr: „Kate, du weißt doch, dass ich dir das erlaubt habe, ist neue Ware eingetroffen?"

Sie antwortete ihm: „Nein, Chef. Jedoch denke ich, dass du noch unter den Sachen von der letzten Lieferung etwas finden wirst." Kate war eine sechzehn jährige, junge, blonde Frau, sie wirkte so als wäre sie eine Malfoy, doch sie kannte keine Art der Magie- er hatte ihr aber erzählt was er war, und sie hatte damit keine Probleme, sie hatte ihm auch damals gesagt, dass sie immer gewusst hatte das es so was gab- die er von der Straße aufgelesen hatte und ihr im Kaufhaus eine Wohnung einrichten ließ. Sie arbeitete von da an für ihn und war auch in ihn verliebt. Das wusste er...

Damit ging sie schnurstracks zu einem Kleiderständer und zog beliebig etwas heraus. Harry nickte oder schüttelte nur seinen hübschen kopf, und sie legte es auf Seite oder hing es wieder hinein. Sie seufzte, dann schnappte sie sich Harry und fuhr mit ihm eine Etage höher, dort würde sie bestimmt etwas für ihren Chef finden. „Was möchtest du eigentlich neues haben?" Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an. „Ach weißt du, ich dachte mir Sachen in grün, schwarz und Silber wären genau das richtige, und ein paar Nieten Klamotten. Na wie sieht's aus? Haben wir so etwas?" Er lächelte sie spitzbübig an. Sie schaute ihn verdattert an, dann aber brach sie in schallendes Lachen aus. „Mein Gott Suiris, du müsstest es doch eigentlich selber wissen! Wer ist hier der Chef, du oder ich?"

„Ich weiß, aber du weißt auch, dass ich noch zur Schule gehe, und ich lange zeit dort bin..." „Jaja, ich weiß, dein Internat, lässt dich nicht immer nach London, wann du willst..."

„Aber Kate, dieses Jahr wird anders, dieses Schuljahr komme ich wann ich will" Er lächelte sie fies an.

„Heißt dass, du kannst auch während der Schulzeit vorbei kommen?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll? Er lächelte.

„Ja, dass soll es heißen." Sie schaute ihn nun lauernd an: „Soll dass heißen du kannst jetzt apparieren?"

„So ist es!" Kate schaute Suiris, wie sie ihn nannte, begeistert an, dann ging sie wieder zu einem Kleiderständer, Suiris folgte ihr; und zusammen suchten sie passende Klamotten für ihn raus. Als sie auch dort nichts mehr fanden, fuhren sie wieder eine Etage nach oben, und es ging immer so weiter. Als sie alle Etagen durch hatten, fuhren beide wieder ins Erdgeschoss. Suiris lud Kate noch in ein Restaurant ein, und ging dann nach ‚Hause.  
Er hatte zwar keine Lust mehr bei ihnen zu wohnen, jedoch wollte er auch nicht Voldemort in die Arme laufen. Er hatte sich geschworen sich von Niemanden mehr was vorschreiben zu lassen. Außerdem wollte er Dumbledore am ersten Schultag einen schönen schrecken einjagen. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab, die er vor seinem Kaufhaus aufgesetzt hatte, und ging ins Haus.

Drinnen schliefen schon alle und er machte sich auch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort angelangt ließ er seine Klamotten zu Boden gleiten und betrachtete sich in dem Spiegel, der gegen einer seiner Wände gelehnt stand. Er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, dachte er wie immer bei sich. Er drehte sich um und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Die Schrammen an seinem Rücken wurden eitrig, na toll, dachte er, dass wird weh tun. Er schaute noch mal an sich hinunter, sein Blick streifte seinen wohlgeformten Hintern, der von slytheringrünen Boxershorts verdeckt wurde. Da würde sich heute keiner mehr dran vergreifen, dachte er wütend.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging er auf sein ‚Bett', haha welch ein Ausdruck für dieses Brett auf vier Beinen, zu und legte sich drauf, dann schloss er die Augen und driftete langsam in den erholsamen Schlaf.

_Traum  
Er stand, wie jeden Abend er vor seinem Spiegel, als ein Walross ähnlicher Mann durch die Türe schritt und ihn zum Bett drängte. Er öffnete seine Hose, drehte Harry auf den Bauch, hob sein Becken an und drang brutal in ihn ein. Harry schrie seinen Schmerz so laut er konnte hinaus. Dann brach er jäh ab, als er hart an den Hüften gepackt wurde und er immer stärkere Stöße in seinen Hintern wahrnahm. Tränen der Untergebenheit, des Schmerzes und des Wutes stiegen ihm in die Augen. Der Mann hinter ihm stieß immer härter und brutaler in ihm, bis er dann nach einer schier Unendlichkeit kam und Harry aus seinem Griff entließ. Jedoch dann, als Harry erschöpft auf dem Bett lag, unfähig sich zu bewegen, zog er seine Gürtel und peitschte den Erschöpften aus- langsam errötete Harry Haut und noch langsamer fingen die roten Stellen, wo der Mann immer drauf hieb, blutig zu werden. Er grinste nur über Harrys schreie, es war die beste Genugtuung an diesem Abend, die er hatte. Als er zufrieden mit seinem Opfer war, ging er und hinterließ Harry alleine in seinem Zimmer. Dieser weinte immer noch, es war nicht das erste mal gewesen, das sein Onkel ihn so bestrafte, dass er zu lange weg war, doch er würde es überstehen und stärker werden. Dann fiel er in einen tiefen Traum, er träumte von Sirius, und seinen Eltern die ihn für den letzten Dreck hielten und es ihm gönnten vergewaltigt zu werden._

_Traum Ende_

Er erwachte schweißgebadet am frühen Morgen. Keuchend rang er nach Luft, die er nur schwer bekam. Doch nach und nach beruhigte er sich wieder, stand auf, ging duschen, zog sich ein grünen Tanktop und schwarze Hosen an, an denen Nieten befestigt waren. Außerdem hatte er sich das Nietenhalsband und die Armbänder wieder angezogen. Mit einem leichten Schwenker seines

Zauberstabes hatte nun auch eine seiner normalen Roben Nieten. Seine Roben legte er sich über seinen Arm, und ging, Koffer mit einem Schwebezauber versehen und hinter ihm her schwebend, die Treppe hinunter um das Frühstück zu machen. Seine Robe legte er auf seinen Koffer im Flur und wühlte dann in einem der Schränke in der Küche.

Als seine ‚geliebten' Verwandten um 8 Uhr die Küche betraten, hatte Harry schon etwas gegessen, sein Geschirr abgespült und weg geräumt; und das Frühstück für sie aufgetragen.

Mit einem „Habe keinen Hunger." Setzte er sich an den Tisch und schaute seinen Verwandten beim essen zu. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Onkel: „Mr. Dursley, würden Sie mich heute bitte noch zum Bahnhof Kings Cross fahren? Oder muss ich schon wieder schauen wie ich dort hin gelange?" Vernon

schaute seinen verhassten Neffen ins Gesicht, dann grunzte er etwas von „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst" und aß weiter. Also im Klartext hieß das für Harry+Sieh zu wie du selber zu deiner Abnormalen Schule kommst+ Okay, dachte er, darauf habe ich doch nur gewartet. Er stand auf, ging in den Flur, ließ den Koffer wieder schweben und zog seine Robe an; ging dann wieder in die Küche um seine Verwandten noch einmal zu schocken. „Also, auf nimmer wieder sehen, hoffe ich!" Dann war er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Er tauchte in Kates Wohnung wieder auf.

Harry ging ins Schlafzimmer, um eine schlafende Kate zu erblicken- er ging aufs Bett zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann in ihrer Küche. In dieser nahm er sich einen Zettel und Stift zur Hand, dann schrieb er in seiner leicht kursiven Schrift:

_Hey Sweety,  
ich wollte mich nur schon mal verabschieden, aber du schienst noch zu schlafen, deshalb schreibe ich dir diesen Zettel... Brief!  
Meine Schulzeit wird jetzt hart, und ich hoffe dass ich manchmal dich besuchen kann,  
halt also bitte den Kamin frei für mich, obwohl ich Flohen hasse. Wenn wir Ausgang haben appariere ich zu dir ins Kaufhaus, in eine Kabine!_

_Also, bitte denk manchmal an mich, und pass auf dich auf.  
Du bist für mich wie eine Schwester, eine Familie die ich nie hatte._

_Dein Suiris_

Er seufzte, nie hatte er ihr seinen richtigen Namen gesagt, aber das wollte er auch nicht, denn sonst würde Voldemort sie umbringen und dass wollte er nicht. Denn sie mochte ihn ohne zu wissen wer er war, nur das zählte für ihn.

Harry legte den Stift beiseite, hängte den Zettel mit einem Tesastreifen an den Küchen Schrank und disapparierte sich zum Bahnhof.

Dort aber sah er die Lock noch nicht, da es ja auch viel zu früh war. Er stellte sich in eine Ecke, wo er wusste, dass hier nur die Slytherin Schüler standen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und döste vor sich hin, seine Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine geschlossenen, mit Kontaktlinsen bestückten, Augen.

Der Bahnsteig wurde jetzt da es sich dem 11Uhr schlag näherte immer voller. Viele Hogwartsschüler sahen ihn neugierig an, das wunderte ihn nicht, denn er wusste dass ihn niemand erkannte, doch was ihn verwunderte war, dass auf einmal Draco Malfoy vor ihm stand und ihm in die Augen schaute.

„Hi", sagte Harry. Malfoy starrte ihn dann noch mal an und antwortete dann: „Hi, hast du hier keine Kontakte? Ich könnte dir behilflich sein." Dabei streckte er Harry seine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie und war sich sicher, dies würde er nicht bereuen. Draco grinste ihn an, dann fragte er nach seinem Namen.

Harry antwortete ihn: „Ich bin Suiris Black. Und dein werter Name wäre dann...?" Draco staunte erst mal nicht schlecht, und nahm sich vor seine Mutter zu fragen ob es diese Person wirklich gab, denn er hatte noch nie von einem weiteren Black gehört. „Oh, verzeih, mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Genau in diesem Augenblick fuhr die Lock mit einem lauten Tuten in den Bahnhof ein. Sie stiegen ein, ohne die anderen Schüler die sie erstaunt ansahen zu beachten. Ein leeres Abteil war schnell gefunden und Platz genommen.

Beide saßen am Fenster, der jeweils andere ihm gegenüber. Dann fragte Draco, dass was ihm schon lange durch den Kopf spukte: „Bist du eigentlich Reinblütig? Ich bin es, ich gehöre zu einer sehr alten Reinblutfamilie."

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an, dann erzählte er ihm ein Stückchen Wahrheit: „Ich bin sehr Reinblütig. Mein Vater war ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor, ich hasse ihn deswegen, und meine Mutter, ja meine Mutter war ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin. Doch leider wusste sie das nicht. Sie wuchs bei Muggeln auf, genau wie ich. Jedoch liebten die Muggel meine Mutter und sie hatte ein besseres Leben als ich."

Draco staunte auch diesmal nicht schlecht, dieser Junge war Reinblütiger als er, und wenn die Legende wahr war, dann ist er der Halbblut Prinz, der die Welt verändern könnte und das einführen was die Zauberer schon so lange wünschen. Kann er das Unvorstellbare Wirklichkeit werden lassen?  
Es wurde dunkler, Suiris und Draco hatten sich nicht viel unterhalten, sie haben lieber ihre Zweisamkeit genossen. Draco hatte wie er schon länger den Umhang angezogen und so konnten sie noch etwas sitzen bleiben, als eine Lautsprecherstimme den Schülern mitteilte dass sei in kürze Hogsmeade erreichen würden.

Sie stiegen aus als der Zug hielt, und gingen auch gemeinsam in eine Kutsche, doch plötzlich durchfuhren Harry schmerzen in seinem Kopf, er stöhnte und fiel nach vorne, auf Draco.

Dieser war erst verdutzt, doch dann fing er Harry auf und versuchte in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Harry war schon wieder in Ordnung und setzte sich wieder auf. „Danke", sagte er matt.  
Die Kutsche hielt an.

Draco ging auf seinen Platz zu und beobachtete Suiris wie er mit lockeren Schritten zum Gryffindortisch ging. Er setzt sich. Draco war verwirrt, genau wie die anderen Gryffindors. Harry machte sich nichts aus den

fragenden und verwirrten Blicken, niemand traute sich ihn anzusprechen. Er dachte nur an sein Vorhaben, dass er hatte, und er würde es durchziehen.

Die Erstklässler betraten mit seiner Hauslehrerin die Große Halle. Der Hocker mit dem Hut stand schon vorne; Sie erreichten den Hocker und der Hut fing an zu singen:

Liebe Schüler lasst euch sagen,  
er wird euch nicht tragen,  
jener, der gekommen, um und zu retten,  
wird erwecken das Unfassbare,  
jene, die mich erschaffen müssen helfen,  
wir haben keine Zeit,  
macht euch bereit!  
Er, der ihn verflucht, wird kommen,  
um zu rächen an uns,

Nein,  
an ihm, der das Jenseits bewacht.  
Er weiß es noch nicht, doch nach seinem Tod,  
er wird wissen was ich gemeint.  
Er wird auch bewacht, der Herrscher des Jenseits wird,  
beschützen den Auserwählten von den Alten Weisen.  
Habt keine Angst,  
er,  
der er es bewacht,  
sitzt hier im falschen Haus,  
Es beginnt schon heute, nur langsam wird die Legende zu Wirklichkeit,  
ihr werdet es merken!  
Aus eins wird langsam zwei,  
auch hier, ihr werdet es merken,  
ihr es ihn dürfen nicht verübeln,  
seine Zeit wird kommen, wo alles einen Anfang und ein Ende hat,  
jene Zeit muss kommen, wo die Geschichte sich neu schreibt,  
wo wir leben wie wir es wollen,  
wo es keine Unterdrückung gibt.  
Die Legende aus der alten Zeit, wird erfüllen sich,  
das wissen übereilt mich,  
denkt an meine Worte heute,  
wenn die Zeit ist reif, Leute.  
Nun denkt an die Legende, setzt mich auf geschwind,  
ich schicke euch ins Haus, das euch vorbestimmt!

Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, war eine hiesige Unruhe in der Großen Halle ausgebrochen, jedoch konnte Dumbledore mit einem lautem „Ruhe!", die Halle zum schweigen bringen.

McGonnagal zog ein Pergament hervor und las die Namen der Erstklässler vor, die dann den Hut aufsetzten. Als McGonnagal bei dem Letzten Schüler ankam, der in ein Haus (Slytherin) eingeteilt wurde, stand Harry auf:

„Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore war erstaunt, dass ein ihm unbekannter, ihn noch vor dem Essen ansprach.

„Ja, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. ...?"

„Potter, Professor, Harry James Potter, so lautet doch der Name Ihrer Schachfigur"

„Was?"

„Professor, Sie haben mir immer jeden Wunsch erfüllt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, mein Junge, was ist denn nun dein Wunsch?"

Harry schritt nach vorne.

„Ich möchte den Hut ein zweites Mal aufsetzten, und mich in ein neues Haus einteilen lassen, das Gesetz verbietet es mir nicht!"

„Das Gesetz besagt nur ein Schüler der die Wahl zwischen zwei Häuser hatte, darf sich neu wählen lassen!"

„Ich weiß Professor, und ich hatte diese Ehre. Also Professor McGonnagal, dann tun Sie mal was für Ihr Geld"

McGonnagal war zu perplex um Harry den Hut auf zu setzten. Harry riss ihr den Hut aus der Hand und wollte sich den schon überstülpen, als er auch schon „SLYTHERIN!", rief.

„Ach und noch was, die Herren und Frauen Professoren, mein Name ist Rechtlich und Gesetzlich Suiris Black, Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr!", damit ging er zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich neben Draco, der ihn angrinste.

„Und? Zufrieden? Jetzt bin ich doch deiner Freundschaft würdig", Suiris grinste. Draco sah ihn immer noch grinsend an „Natürlich!"

Blaise, der genau vor Draco saß, starrte Suiris doof an. Der angestarrte bemerkte dies und sag ihn fragen und wütend an.

„schluck Ähm... Wie hast du es geschafft in unser Haus zu gelangen... und dass..." er stockte, sah Hilfe suchend zu Draco, der jedoch grinste einfach so, da er wusste was Blaise fragen würde.

„... Warum bist du so mit Draco befreundet?", fragte er dann einfach so heraus. Suiris sah ihn schmunzelnd an, dann grinste er wie ein verrückter.

„Ach weißt du Blaisilein, Draco hat mir das Hirn rausgevögelt und mir dann seine Freundschaft angeboten!", dies sagte er mit einem sehr ernsten Tonfall, dass Draco lachend vom Stuhl fiel. Blaise starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Suiris half, während Blaise raffte das dies ein Scherz war, Draco auf die Beine.

Das Abendessen wurde lustig am Slytherintisch beendet und das Haus Slytherin suchte ihren Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Die Gryffindors hatten glücklicher Weise, keinen Aufstand wegen der Neuwahl gemacht, obwohl das gar nicht zu ihnen passte.

Im Aufenthaltsraum besetzten Draco und Suiris eine Couch und unterhielten sich dann angeregt über Brillen! BRILLEN. Oh Gott, wie kann er nur so tief gesunken sein, fragte sich Blaise.

„Sag mal Draco, gehst du gerne shoppen? Ich kenn da ein voll kuhles Einkaufscenter! Nicht zu teuer, aber trotzdem spitzen Ware"  
Draco sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Wann kann es losgehen?", er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten.

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt?", damit zog er Draco in eine Umarmung und auf einmal waren sie in einer Kabine die einer von einem Kaufhaus ähnelte. Draco schaute sich verdutzt um. „Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis!"

Er trat aus der Kabine, in seiner Schulrobe, und ging auf eine Verkäuferin zu. Draco konnte nur staunen, denn Suiris umarmte die junge Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sprach er mit ihr, und deutete dann auf ihn. Die Verkäuferin nickte und ging zu einem der Kleiderständer, suchte enge Tops und eng anliegende Hosen heraus. Suiris gesellte sich in der Zeit wieder zu Draco.

„Los, komm da raus, du musst Kate sagen was du haben möchtest, dann kann sie dir weiterhelfen!", er grinste als er Dracos ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

„Hey Chef! Du musst mal mit Jim reden, der kommt seit einer ganzen Woche schon nicht mehr, und es wird langsam stressig, zu drei Personen in einem 5 stöckigem Kaufhaus!"

Suiris nickte, Kate kam nun mit einem Stoß Klamotten zu ihnen, warf diese auf einen Stuhl, und reichte Draco ihre Hand.

„Hey, ich bin Kate! Du kennst meinen Chef bestimmt aus der Schule, stimmts? Dann bist du auch ein...", sie beugte sich zu Draco „...Zauberer?"

Draco sah sie bleich an, dann sah er zu Suiris der grinste. Dann stotterte er: „Du hast es ihr erzählt? Wie konntest du nur? Du weißt, dass es verboten ist, oder?"

Suiris nickte zwar mit dem Kopf, hatte dafür aber einen spitzbübigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Glaubst du denn, mich interessieren diese Scheiß Gesetze, wenn wir Krieg haben? Soll der Minister mich doch anzeigen...

Einsperren darf und kann er mich nicht! Außerdem, hat der alte Greis vergessen, wen er sich zum Feind gemacht hat!" Suiris grinste ihn frech an.

Dann wandte er sich Kate zu: „Sag Liebes, kannst du versuchen dieses spezielle Teil für mich zu besorgen"  
Kate sah ihn erstaunt an „Das bewusste Teil? Du willst das wirklich tragen?"

Suiris nickte, und schaute auf seine Rolex. 11.30 Uhr. Staunend ging er in sein Büro uns ließ Draco mir Kate alleine.

Draco nahm die Sachen die Kate auf einen Stuhl geschmissen hatte, und machte sich auf um in eine Kabine zu gehen. Kate rief in der Zeit etwas durch den Lautsprecher an der Kasse: „Alle Angestellten zu Kasse 1!"

Draco wollte jetzt schon wissen was sie zu bereden hatten, jetzt wo Suiris und er hier waren, doch würde er das nie erfahren!

„Sag mal Suiris, was meintest du damit, dass du gerichtlich und gesetzlich Suiris Black heißt? Du bist ein Potter und kein Black!", sagte Draco.

„Da liegst du Falsch. Ich bin ein Black und ein Riddle... Außerdem bin ich es doch schon wieder nicht! Mein Vater gab mir nach dem Tod seines Bruders, dessenNamen... Aber da ich doch als das eine Kind, den Namen meines Vaters tragen

muss... Doch den werde ich erst tragen, wenn die Zeit reif ist, so kann ich noch etwas ich sein"

Draco verstand nur Bahnhof, er wusste nicht dass dieses Gespräch einmal das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden würde!

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei meinen Lesern, in jedem Archiv entschuldigen, da es mit der Fertigstellung langsam voran geht, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Aber ich bemühe mich, an ‚Out of the dark – Into the light' weniger zu arbeiten und dafür wieder mehr bei 'Jenseits' -yakusoku- Auch möchte ich euch bitten mir doch mal eure Meinung hier zu sagen, denn einige sind der Meinung, dass diese Fic einfach nur verwirrend ist –gegen Argumente mal hören will-  
Ich hoffe ich hab euch net so gelangweilt;  
Eure Schatten 


	2. Rückblicke in eine verwirrende

**Title:** JenseitsTeil: 1/6  
**Kapitel:** 2/?  
**Autor:** Nachtschattenelfe (Mondschatten)  
**Disclaimer: **alles nicht mir...  
**Bemerkung:** einfach lesen und bitte reviews  
**Inhalt:** wird nicht verraten  
**Paring:** vielleicht gibt es keins

_**Review antworten:**_

_****_

_MoniMahoni:_ Das musst du auch nicht verstehen , viele haben es nicht verstanden, doch bald wirst du erfahren was gemeint ist! Dieser Teil wird dir vielleicht Informationen geben, damit du verstehst

_PowL:_ Jop genau deswegen, aber in diesem Chapter wird es noch mehr … vertieft

_SteffiMGN:_ Ich habe doch schon weiter geschrieben, bin fast schon beim zweiten Teil.  
Hast dich ja so lange nicht mehr gemeldet… viel weiter ist als du denkst

2. Rückblicke in eine verwirrende Vergangenheit

//GROSSER ZEITSPRUNG///

**Rückblick**  
Es war der Anfang der Sommerferien als Harry mitten in der Nacht erwachte, sich anzog und auf einen Friedhof apparierte. Er wusste was ihn dort erwartete, er hatte es in seinen Träumen gesehen. Angst hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, vor seiner Gabe der Traumvorhersage. Denn in manchen Situationen war es ziemlich praktisch die Zukunft in seinen Träumen zu sehen.

Der Mond kam gerade hinter den Wolken hervor, als Harry auf dem Friedhof ankam. Genau die richtige Atmosphäre, dachte Harry grinsend.  
Er musste nicht lange suchen, als er auch schon die Deatheater Versammlung gefunden hatte, und die Aufmerksam auf sich gezogen hatte. Der Lord stand in dem Kreis aus seinen Dienern.

Harry durch brach den Kreis, schaute den Lord dreist ins Gesicht und kniete sich dann zu seinen Füßen nieder. Was er nicht mitbekam war, dass einer der Deatheater, einer der besten Leute des Lords, aufkeuchte als er Harry sah. Der Mann trat ebenfalls vor und ging ebenfalls vor dem Lord in die Knie. Noch bevor der Lord etwas sagen konnte sprach der Mann, während er sich erhob.

"Mein Herr... darf ich fragen was... dieser Junge hier soll? Er gehört hier zwar hin... doch war er Jahrelang im falschen Haus... mein Sohn..." er hatte ihn direkt erkannt... Diese grünen Augen... die ihm gehörten und nicht diesem Schlammblut Lily Potter. Harry sah nun zu dem Mann und erhob sich "Ich wusste, dass ich kein Potter bin, so wie Sie sagen, bin ich dann wohl ein Black oder, Regulus Black?"

Er starrte nun den Mann an, er konnte zwar das Gesicht nicht erkennen, das Regulus immer noch die Kapuze trug, doch wusste er einfach dass er der Bruder seines Paten war. "Regulus!", fuhr der Lord seinen Untergebenen an. "Erkläre das, aber schnell" Man konnte richtig spüren, wie aufgebracht der Lord war. Harry ließ das alles kalt, er stellte sich nur wissend und provokativ hin und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, was Regulus erzählte.

/Laber Laber Laber... Bla Bla Bla... kann Vater denn nur labern?/ Kurz räusperte er sich. Ihm wurde es langsam langweilig, da er keine Angst vor dem Lord hatte, muckte er auch noch auf. "Vater, die alten Kamellen jetzt auf zu wärmen bringt's auch nicht mehr, also komm zum Punkt." Erschrocken sah ihn sein Vater an, der Lord nickte nur, denn seine Geduld war auch irgendwann am Ende. Wenn der Junge in seine Reihen übergehen würde, hätte er einen guten Fang gemacht, denn der Junge könnte stärker sein als er selber.

Nach dem sein Vater, Regulus Black, dann endlich geendet hatte, sah der Lord Harry auffordernd an. "Was ist dein begehr Junge? Was führt dich zu Mir, demjenigen, den du am Meisten hassen solltest?"  
"Mein Herr", Harry neigte sein Haupt und fiel erneut vor Lord Voldemort auf die Knie. "Ich begehre Macht, Macht um Jene zu strafen die uns hintergangen haben. Und diese kann ich nur von Euch bekommen, Mein Lord!" Gekonnt zog der Lord seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der Junge hatte Mut, doch auch dieser zeugte von seinem Vater. Doch er sagte, was er wollte und das schätzte der Lord an den mächtigen Menschen.

"So sei es! Empfange das Dunkle Mal und werde einer der unseren und erlange die Macht um Jene zu vernichten die uns geblendet haben!" Ehrfürchtig reichte Harry seinem Meister seinen linken Arm und empfing unter großen schmerzen das Mal. Die Deatheater staunten nicht schlecht als kein Laut über die Lippen des 16jährigen kamen, nicht einmal sie hatten es so geschafft.

"Seht was geschaffen wird! Ein neues Mitglied in unseren Reihen wird aufgenommen, unter großen Schmerzen wird dir gegeben Macht, um deine Feinde zu stürzen, die dir und somit der Gemeinschaft, der dunklen Macht geschadet haben und dir schaden mögen! Komme in unsere Familie und lerne, dass die dunkle Macht dir ist, ein besseres zu Hause, als die weiße, die nur lügt."  
**Rückblick Ende**

**Rückblick**  
Harry lebte bei seinem Vater, nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne auf seiner Burg, die er sich bauen ließ. Dort bekam er alles was er wollte! Seine neuen Klamotten, sowie seine neue Frisur, und aussehen. Er war auch bei jeder Versammlung dabei die von jetzt an standen, denn er war nun ein Mitglied der Deatheater und der Lord verlangte seine Anwesenheit!  
"Harry? Wie lange willst du nun das alles ertragen?", fragte ihn eines Tages sein Vater. Der Junge hatte ihn nur stumm angeblickt. "Ich muss, Vater, aber..." er sah ihn flehend an "ich bitte dich, nimm mir meinen Status, denn mein Leben verlangt mehr von mir als die Welt von unserem Lord zu befreien, alles ist Schicksal, aber ich bitte dich, geb mir ein neues leben, unter deinem Namen..."  
Regulus starrte den Kleineren an und nickte und in einer magischen Zeremonie wurde Harry James Potter zu Suiris Lore Black. Wie konnte er wissen, dass Lore nie vergessen werden würde?  
**Rückblick Ende**

**Rückblick**  
"DRACO, BLAISE! Wo seid ihr? Es geht los, wir müssen hier weg!", schrie Suiris durch den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. "Sie werden gleich angreifen, macht euch aus dem Staub oder ihr seid es nur noch!!" Die Slytherins sahen ihn perplex an, doch als sie das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm leuchten sahen kam Leben in ihre Glieder und es dauerte weniger als fünf Minuten, da war der Raum wie ausgestorben. /Wo sind die nur?/

Schnell rannte er in seinen Schlafraum, den er sich mit Draco teilte, genau da fand er die beiden. /Na toll, inflagranti erwischt/ "Mensch jetzt schaut nicht so geschockt, so schlimm ist das nicht, hext euch an und dann verschwindet ihr hier, für euch gibt es hier nicht mehr zu tun!!!!" - "Aber...", kam es von ihnen doch Suiris schnitt ihnen den Satz ab. "Nichts aber, entweder ihr kommt in die Puschen oder ich hex euch nackt hier raus!"

Das half, denn die beiden jagten aus dem Bett und hetzten durch den Raum um ihre Sachen, die wild im Zimmer verstreut lagen, zusammen zu raffen und sich an zu ziehen.

Gehetzt sah sich dann Suiris weiter in dem Raum um, kramte fix in seinem Nachttisch und gab Draco eine Kugel. "Gebe die meinem Vater, dann wird er endlich verstehen! Ich weiß es wird schwer... für beide, aber sie müssen verstehen, dass ich nicht gehen kann und meine Mission erledigen muss!" Draco nickte verwirrt, dann packte er sich Blaise und apparierte mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor wo sie in Sicherheit waren.  
**Rückblick Ende**

**Rückblick**  
Poch, Poch. "Herein!" Der Stellvertretende Schulleiter sah auf als er Suiris durch die Türe kommen sah. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Suiris blickte ihn ernst an. "Ich möchte, dass sie ihrem Titel als Zaubertränkemeister gerecht werden und meine Mutter anhand meines Blutes ausfindig machen. Ich kann es leider nicht, denn ich besitze das Wissen für diesen Trank nicht. Ich bitte Sie, helfen Sie mir" Snapes Augen blitzten. Sollte er dem Wunsch des Günstlings des Lords stattgeben?

Dann aber nickte er. "Gut, wann?" Suiris antwortete zaghaft. "Sofort, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist?" Der Zaubertränke Professor nickte und eilte dann mit Suiris in die Kerker, wo immer noch seine Labore sind. "Wie es der Zufall will habe ich noch einen Rest, aber ich denke der ist schon unbrauchbar. Sie wissen, was sie danach zu tun haben?" Gefasst nickte Suiris. Das musste er eingehen, und seine Mutter ebenso."Hier!" Professor Snape gab Suiris eine Phiole mit einem himmelblauen Trank. Kurz schluckte Suiris diesen und leuchtete dann in einem schwarzen Licht und seine Beine machten sich selbst ständig. Er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und zuckte. Snape wartet bis die Wirkung eintrat und zog eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder heran, bereit alles aufzuschreiben was Suiris ihm unter dem Bann des Trankes sagen würde, egal wie absurd es auch klingen würde.

Das zucken ließ nach und Suiris starrte mit strahlenden braunen Augen, die durch seine lila Kontaktlinsen strahlten, gen Decke. "Augen meines Vaters Regulus Black, gegeben in Liebe. Leib meines Vaters Tom Riddle, geboren unter schmerzen des Partners, vergessen aus liebe zum Kind. Seele des Retters, wissendlich beschützt. Wissen, gegeben vom Paten um zu schützen dieses Kind."

Dann verstummte Suiris und seine Augenfarbe wurde wieder normal. Keuchend setzte er sich auf und ihm wurde augenblicklich schwindelig. "Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment liegen. Der Trank hat ihren Kreislauf beansprucht" Er linste auf die Rolle Pergament. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass in dem Trank ein Verita Serum enthalten wäre, würde ich Ihnen kein Wort glauben." Verwirrt schaute Suiris zu seinem Professor "Wie meinen sie das? Was habe ich gesagt?"  
"Sie sind der Sohn unseres Lords"  
**Rückblick Ende**

TbC???  
na wie fandet ihr das? Geschockt? Wenn ja, dann freut Euch auf die nächten Teile, die werden noch absurder als das XDDD  
Eurer paranucki


End file.
